


Love Lunch

by Alx_GG



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: ALL THE FLUFF, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-11
Updated: 2016-06-11
Packaged: 2018-07-14 09:06:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7164770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alx_GG/pseuds/Alx_GG
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bilbo is annoyed that Thorin always forgets to take the lunch he made for him but does Thorin really forget about it? or does he conveniently forgets about it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Lunch

“Oh by Yavanna’s sake!” Bilbo yelled as he saw a familiar black lunchbox, a lunchbox that Bilbo had lovingly put in some food he had cooked himself for his workaholic boyfriend that forgot to go out for lunch

“This is outrageous! Just when I thought he had finally remembered to take his lunch, he forgets it again! I swear that man!” Bilbo said exhasperated

“Ugh, I’ll have to take it to him by lunch time otherwise he won’t eat at all!” Bilbo quickly grabbed his and his stupid boyfriend’s lunchbox and went out to work himself

Boyfriend wasn’t a term Bilbo liked, considering they were adults and had dated for 6 years already, only coming to live together nearly a year ago but he couldn’t really call him husband

_Not yet_

Their shared routine started when Thorin’s alarm clock went on, and while Thorin got bathed and dressed, Bilbo would cook breakfast and pack up lunch, they would then eat together and then Thorin would leave for work since he started earlier while Bilbo would go and get ready himself but there were a few times were Bilbo came all bathed and changed, only to find Thorin’s lunchbox on the kitchen counter

He really didn’t have time to stop by Thorin’s work so he would always carry the extra lunch box and during his lunch time he would take it to Thorin but what really puzzled Bilbo was _how_ could Thorin forget it

_“I know I’m sorry!”  
_

_“I got the car keys and just forgot!”  
_

_“I was in a hurry!”  
_

_“I thought I had already grabbed it!”_

These and more, each more ridiculous, were Thorin’s excuses as to why Bilbo was currently entering Erebor

Oh, Erebor! Thorin’s pride and joy, his little child, his everything, the only thing better than Erebor, according to Thorin, was Bilbo, which Bilbo strongly denied given how easily he forgot to take the lunch the love of his life made him

Thorin’s secretary watched him the moment the elevator’s doors opened

“Conference room 1″ Was all she said, already used to this and Thorin had told her to give Bilbo full access even when he was busy, Bilbo gave her a nod and went into the room

All sorts of papers were scattered across the large table, Thorin and Dwalin were standing over them checking each one

“Thorin Oakenshield!” Bilbo said and showed Thorin his lunchbox

The bastard only had the audacity of throwing him a sheepish smile

“I’ll leave you two to it” Dwalin said and made a hasty exit

“I knew I was forgetting something” Thorin said and sat down. Bilbo immediately setting Thorin’s lunch on the table 

“Then you should have checked before you left!” Bilbo said exasperated

Thorin reached for Bilbo’s hips and pulled him close, he kissed Bilbo’s belly and rubbed his face against it

“I’m sorry my love” He looked up with puppy eyes at Bilbo, and he couldn’t resist, with a sigh Bilbo ran his hand through Thorin hair and the later just purred

“You have to be more careful, you were doing so good lately” Bilbo said and moved to get his own lunch

-

Once they were done eating, Thorin’s phone rang loudly

“Oh it’s Dáin, sorry love need to answer this” Thorin stood and gave Bilbo a quick kiss on his cheek “Be right back!” Thorin hastily said and left the room

Bilbo took the chance to start cleaning up, and it was that moment that Dwalin came in for some files that were still scattered across the long table

“Done with the lunch?” Dwalin said with a chuckle

“Yes we are” Bilbo said and sighed tiredly “You think he doesn’t like my cooking anymore?”

“Thorin? That git spends all morning mooning either about you or your food” Dwalin answered

“Then why does he forget it so often?!” 

“You really don’t know” Dwalin said in a whisper, more to himself but he didn’t count that Bilbo heard it 

“Know what?!” Bilbo said

“Er, nothing!” Dwalin hastily said and tried to leave the room

“Dwalin Fundinson! You tell me right now what I don’t know or _I’ll_ tell Dori what I _do_ know!” Bilbo said with his hands on his hips

“Ugh, I hate you” Dwalin said defeated and turned around “Do you know what this is?” Dwalin motioned at the piles of papers on the desk

“They are from the project of merging the Iron Hills with Erebor” Bilbo said 

“Exactly, we have a great opportunity but we must be really careful with it and it’s a big pressure on Thorin right now”

“I know but what about it?”

“Have you ever noticed that whenever we have a big project, Thorin just conveniently starts to forget his lunch?”

Bilbo opened his mouth only to shut it again in confusion

“Not really but I guess it makes sense with all the work he has but still he just has to take the lunch from the counter, I even leave it right next to the door!” Bilbo then shut up and his eyes grew wide

“Thorin is always looking forward to the lunch you made him, we all get tired of all the times Thorin was explained to us just how exactly you accommodate each serving according to what Thorin likes to eat first or what he likes to combine!”

“I didn’t know he noticed it” Bilbo looked surprised

“So yeah the git loves that lunch but he likes it better when you are with him, he never forgets your lunch, he just wants an excuse for you to come here, he really just wants to see you”

Bilbo was in shock

“Thorin is going to kill me for telling you, well off I go before I say something else” Dwalin said and since he noticed Bilbo’s quite state he decided it was the right time to flee

_“- he just wants an excuse for you to come here”_

Bilbo slowly sat down

Thorin did it on purpose! 

 _Because he knows you will always come and give it to him_ A small voice inside Bilbo’s head said

_“-he really just wants to see you”_

Red suddenly flooded Bilbo’s cheeks, he remembered then the looks Thorin always gave him when he entered, thinking back to it, they weren’t unabashed smiles, they were just smiles

_He is just happy to see me_

A dopey smile appeared on his face

_He just wants to be with me_

A small part of him admitted that he was never really mad at Thorin, he too enjoyed having lunch with him

The door suddenly flung opened and Thorin barged in, still looking at his cellphone

“Sorry love, I wouldn’t have answered but Dáin can get unpredictable if not checked constantly” Thorin said and looked at Bilbo

Bilbo saw Thorin and couldn’t contain the bright smile of happiness that came from within him, his love for Thorin completely visible on his face, but he was quick to reign it when Thorin looked back at him

“Is everything alright?” Thorin asked Bilbo confused

“Yes, Yes! Erm” Bilbo said and fiddled with his phone “Is just that Hamfast just texted me that a lecture may be running long so I am due to be there in an hour...” Bilbo said and approached Thorin “so I was thinking if maybe I could crash in your office’s couch for a while before I go” Bilbo moved his hands below Thorin’s jacket and hugged him tightly

“Of course, I would love nothing more than to have you with me” Thorin said and he touched Bilbo’s forehead with his “Stay as long as you need”

“I sure will” Bilbo answered back with a smile


End file.
